In The Name of Cosplay!
by Neospice12
Summary: Haru and Mukuro have a small talk about their love of costume play, when Mukuro challenges her costume making skills. What shall come of this? Dedication to EdelwessNoble. Haru x Mukuro; 6986


This is a prize for EdelweissNoble as she was one of the first place winners in my contest. Thus this oneshot is fully in dedication to her. It was a very small contest, but I shall blame myself for not taking the time into the account.

Needless to say, she won and this is the first part of her prize! This is a Mukuro x Haru oneshot, and this is one of the oneshot prizes that she won from me. Her other oneshot prize is a Yamamoto x Haru pairing.

Hopefully you enjoy this EdelweissNoble, this is for you!

Disclaimer: NO CHARACTER BELONGS TO ME. This written work has my words in it, thus I would claim ownership, and as it's in dedication to the winner, this also belongs to her.

* * *

><p><strong>In the Name of Cosplay!<strong>

"So, I've heard that you also like to cosplay, Miura Haru." Mukuro spoke to the little girl in front of him.

Haru smiled and she nodded her head ecstatically. Her eyes seemed to brighten up like the morning lights and she was starting to hop in place.

She had found someone who was interested in her hobby!

She brought out her bag full of some costumes. There was a play coming up in the school and it was her job to create the costumes and modify some of the ones that were already made for previous plays. She was almost done with the costumes and she only needed to put the finishing touches on some of them.

"Yes! Haru loves to make costumes and wear them! She has some for a play coming up soon actually." Haru answered him.

Mukuro looked down at the bag with a smirk. "Hmmm so you make costumes for yourself? All of those in the bag were made by you? You must be talented. Though I'm sure your skill is quite limited." He taunted her.

Haru gasped. H-How dare he mock Haru's skils!

Haru was like the Goddess when it came down to a needle and thread! Haru was up for any task!

She glared at Mukuro digging through her bag to take out thread and some fabric. "Haru takes you up on that challenge. Tell Haru to make something and she can make it. If she does make it, you will have to help Haru make the finishing touches on the last costume she has to make. She needs someone to wear it while she makes the final changes-desu." Haru said.

Mukuro just shrugged accepting her terms. It was just one costume, it wasn't going to be that bad.

He took out a book from his pocket and started to flip through them.

What should he have her make? His eyes scanned through all of the pages, stopping at a page. "Try making this uniform." He said pointing to the picture.

Haru looked at the picture to see that it was a school's uniform. "Male or female uniform?" She questioned.

Mukuro looked back at the picture. "Please try your hand at the male uniform." Mukuro answered her question.

Haru looked around and she sat down on a bench and she took the book, setting it down on her lap.

"Alright, so if the blazer looks like that, I will have to make a few stitches there, the shape will look like that- ah, I will have to backstitch here. For that I will have to use a different fabric and sew those two parts together…" Haru was talking to herself as she got herself started on sewing the jacket of the uniform first.

Mukuro stood next to her, watching as she worked carefully, making sure that all of the details were dead on. He was almost in awe of her work. It wasn't often that you saw someone of her age with this kind of talent.

She… would be useful.

He continued to watch over her as she was making quick work with her needle and thread. "Hope you don't mind that I'm making it a bit small. Haru doesn't have enough time to make it live-sized." Haru commented, not taking her eyes off of the sewing that she was doing. The size of what she was making would fit on a Barbie doll.

"I don't mind, as long as I can see your skill at work that is all I need to know." Mukuro answered her back as she finished the jacket and she handed it to him.

Mukuro took the jacket and inspected it closely. Looking at the way it was stitched, comparing all of the small details to the ones that were shown on the picture he provided to her.

It was very well done, it did look like the one he had her make. Her skill wasn't anything to laugh at.

She was about to get started on sewing the pants when Mukuro stopped her. "That will be enough, just seeing this alone proves your skill." Mukuro told her, having no shame in admitting his loss.

Haru smiled, puffing out her chest proudly. "Haru told you that she had skill-desu. You shouldn't question Haru's skills." Haru grinned looking through her bag. "You will help Haru now. You did say you would if you admitted defeat." Haru said.

Mukuro nodded his head waiting for her to take out the costume he was to help her out with.

He stared in almost complete horror as Haru pulled out a purple dress with a lot of frills. When he said a lot he MEANT a lot of frills. He's never seen that many frills since he looked at a princess book when he was read to as a very young child.

Mukuro had half a mind to run away and call Chrome to help her when she put it aside next to her. "This isn't it, don't worry about that. Though, Haru thinks you would look very nice in the dress." Haru said with a chuckle, which earned an unhappy glare from Mukuro's side.

Haru ignored the glare and she rummaged through the bag once again.

"Nope, not this either." Haru said putting away a lion costume.

Just… what kind of a play were they doing at her school?

"How did Namahage get in here?" Haru wondered putting her favorite Namahage costume to the side.

'… Just what monstrosity is she going to have me wear? I should disappear while I still have the chance.'

Haru pulled out some seemingly normal costumes next. A knight's costume, a king's costume, and a wizards costume. They fit the theme of the princess.

"Hopefully you are not thinking about running away. That would make you a liar and a coward." Haru said as if she had read his mind.

"Ah ha! Haru found it!" She pulled out the costume and Mukuro felt his blood boil.

Before him was a big blotch of yellow… a bit of brown and GREEN.

I'm sure you have guessed what she was to have him wear.

Haru hopped up onto the top of the bench and she just slipped the costume onto him as it had a big hole on the bottom and all he needed to do was pop his head and arms through the respective holes.

Mukuro was not satisfied by this at all.

"Haru knew it would fit you perfectly! Let's see… if Haru has the leaves follow the way your hair was modeled this costume will look like a believable pineapple!" Haru cheered on for herself.

"This humiliation will not go unmatched. Heed my words Miura Haru, I shall get you for this." Mukuro hissed.

Haru just laughed at him. "Can't use Chrome to escape now can you? You've been released from Vindice after all. She can't take your place." Haru giggled.

"If you put up with this like a good boy, Haru will make you a life-sized costume, alright?" Haru bargained with him

"Hmph, do as you will." Mukuro huffed looking away from her wanting for her to finish this up quickly so he could get out of this humiliating costume.

"You know Haru has been wondering this for a while. You could just make illusions of the uniforms, why would you need to collect them? Reborn-chan told me about your hobby and I've been wondering about it for a while.[1]" Haru said.

Mukuro didn't say anything with a contemplative look about his face.

Why ddin't he just use his illusions? He used it for everything else, why collect the uniforms?

Haru giggled to herself. "Looks like Haru won yet another round."

This woman, was quite fearsome it seemed.

She could definitely be useful.

'Fu fu fu~ so this is why Tsunayoshi kept her around. She's quite the scary woman. I should take her off of his hands. She seems to be too much for him to handle.'

That is how the cosplay pair started to get along through the influence of cosplay!

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it.<p>

[1] Yes, this idea is from one of the Haru Haru Dangerous interviews. I found it funny and thought I would incorporate that into this somehow. XD

I thought that a funnier, simple oneshot would work nicely for once. Don't think I've written to many funnier fics recently, with the whole 100 oneshot challenge thing. I usually focus on angst or romance. This time I wanted to focus more on the humor. Hopefully it worked? If not, I'll try harder next time.

-Neospice12


End file.
